


The price of Betrayal

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Lilith knew freeing her sister from the emperor would have an undesirable effect on her life, but she never wanted this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The price of Betrayal

Lilith sat in the tiny chair, her back was beginning to hurt. She however dared not to try to leave, she had been what felt like forever as the sounds and sights before her were drilled into her brain, she could last a little longer, trying to leave would be considered a sign of weakness and she would not allow them the satisfaction. Her nails dug into the wood leaving visible marks in the wooden armrests, “Please, let this end soon…” She thought, hoping to return to the small cramped confines of what she now considered home. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the figure before her told her she was allowed to leave, She got to her feet, slowly and wandered into the hall that led to the main room.

She collapsed onto the couch, and plucked a strand of something the human called “Silly String” from her raven black hair. Eda lowered her book, and looked over at her sister “Did you enjoy Comedy Hour?” She asked with a smirk. Lilith lowered her head into her hands, “So...many….Puns…..” She whispered “How often do they this?” Eda tried not to laugh, “Every thursday after school, and remember you agreed to attend a months worth for luring me into a trap.” Lilith curled up into a fetal position and began to rock back and forth “I can do this...I can do this…” She whispered to herself, not noticing Luz and King rising up behind the back of the couch, each one of them holding an air horn as Eda covered her ears...


End file.
